


so it was, so it is, and so it will be

by k_sammers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_sammers/pseuds/k_sammers
Summary: Когда ему исполнилось две тысячи лет – Тор всё ещё был в Мидгарде.Люди хранили истории о нём – вечно молодой длинноволосый юноша, живущий на окраине города, и появляющийся в нём самом лишь изредка – как же быстро он стал легендой, передающийся из года в год, гуляющей по людям вместе со свободным ветром.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 13





	so it was, so it is, and so it will be

**Author's Note:**

> 14.11.2018
> 
> было написано на древний конкурс. история печальная, но работа всё ещё одна из нежно любимых.

Фриг ворожила пением – заговаривала им сны, пела обереги, и её голос проникал в глубины сознания – всесильная музыка её души, защищающая их веками. Она улыбалась, и её магия походила на ласковое летнее небо, добродушное и нежное, мягкое, как её пальцы, треплющие волосы.

Магия Локи была другой.

Он шептал заклинания бледными губами – они вспыхивали зелёным огнём на дне его глаз ( _колдовским огнём_ ), и его худые пальцы гладили его лицо ( _слово моё крепко, крепче цепей и оков, слово моё сильно, сильнее силы врагов; ты защищён и я защита твоя, ты будешь спасён, и я спасение твоё_ ). Его магия была словно из небесного шёлка – звёзды в небе и его ладони – Тор не чувствовал боли, смотря за тянущимися от чужих рук искрами.

Его магия была соткана из золота – металла Богов и их вечной силы. Такой Тор помнил её лучше всего, такой она была для него всегда.

А потом была коронация.

*

Локи плёл над ним обереги перед каждой битвой – _да вернётся ко мне мой воин, мой меч, моя суть_ – древние, словно само Бытие, слова, которым его учила мать. Тор верил, что если они будут защищать его вместе ( _мама, его буйное сердце, брат – его неспокойную душу_ ), ничто не сможет пробить их магию.

Локи усмехался, замыкал свои заклинания в ладонях, и рисовал ими полный круг над их головами.

Он шептал: _Валькнут, опора твоя и твой щит, да благословит тебя весь Асгард и все души его, и принесут победу к дому твоем_ у.

Однажды, мать зашла в их покои тёмным зимним вечером, и подозвала их к себе. Она улыбалась, и чертила над их головами знак бесконечности, сияющий медью и золотом.

– Это Уроборос, старый змей, свернувшийся в кольцо, и кусающий свой хвост. _Единство и вечность, сохрани моих сыновей, древний бог, не позволь невзгодам разделить их_ , – её слова осели в их памяти, и Тор знал каждое слово старого заклятья.

Локи шептал: _Агисхьяльм, оружие твоё и твой меч, неси погибель врагу своему на острие клинка, разрушь его душу, его разум, и бренное тело его, верни моего верного воина домой._

Локи брал с него клятву на крови, снятой с левой руки ( _левая сторона – твоё сердце, которое не будет предано, говорил он_ ), и Тор преклонял колено. Тор целовал его длинные пальцы, и Локи шептал: _не надо_ , Локи шептал: _только вернись ко мне_ , и Тор клялся.

Тор возвращался из раза в раз, смотрел в его глаза, горящие ровным изумрудным огнём, и Уроборос шипел где-то над их головами, шелестя драгоценной чешуёй.

Всё было так, всё так есть и так будет, обещал себе Тор, но Отец Вседержитель отобрал его силы, и Локи _кричал_ , пока древний бог грозно сверкал золотом глаз и обнажал клыки.

*

Тору было полторы тысячи лет, когда он встретил Джейн Фостер с каштановыми волосами и добрыми карими глазами.

Тору было полторы тысячи лет, и он влюблялся заново – в новую жизнь, в новую судьбу. Джейн была поддержкой, он тосковал по золотым башням и нескончаемым водопадам, и её пальцы нежно сжимали его ладони. Джейн была домом, Джейн улыбалась, словно солнечный свет, и он вспоминал тепло рук своей матери.

Ночью он выбирался на улицу, смотрел на звёздное небо и слышал его крик – Вселенная расходилась по швам, чтобы собраться вновь уже без него, изгнанного и преданного. Тор слышал его голос в каждой клеточке своего сознания, зовущий и умоляющий, и их единая бесконечная связь простиралась за все грани Мироздания, проникала в каждую щель, и оседала золотой пылью в его неспокойном сердце.

Тор закрывал глаза и принимал этот мир.

Тор любил Джейн трепетно и нежно, словно хрупкий цветок. Тор любил Джейн искренне, по-настоящему, но по-другому.

Но не так, не её руки хранили его на протяжении этих веков, не её губы заговаривали его раны и прижимались к его лбу, не её, не она, не здесь. Не она шептала: _возвращайся ко мне живым_ , не Джейн, и никто на этой крохотной, потерянной в вечном космосе планете, не знавшей ни его имени, ни его тысячи яростных голосов, разрывающих небо.

Тор любил её пятнадцать долгих лет, а потом держал её слабые ладони, стоя на коленях у кровати, и она улыбалась всё так же ясно.

Джейн умирала медленно и мучительно, словно это было наказанием за все его грехи, за всё то, с чем он смирился, и что пытался отпустить.

Джейн умирала, и он плакал ту долгую зимнюю ночь, пока за окном выл ветер, и Уроборос медленно опускал голову где-то в небесах.

*

Тор помнил тот день так отчётливо и так странно – плачущая Дарси, цепляющаяся за его плечо, и снег, мягко опускавшийся на землю. Тор помнил, как прикасался к сырой земле, и шептал: _мы увидимся в Вальгалле, Джейн, мы увидимся ещё_ , и незаметное сияние пронзило её могилу. Тор помнил – Дарси подняла на него заплаканные глаза, и отшатнулась:

– Ты не изменился. – Он улыбнулся и положил ладонь на её плечо.

– Такова вся суть. Моё долголетие – моё проклятье, прежде не сдавливающее мою жизнь так сильно, как сейчас. Наверное, на это он и рассчитывал, разлучая меня с моей судьбой.

– «Моей судьбой»? Ты про Джейн?

Тор не ответил.

*

Когда ему исполнилось две тысячи лет – Тор всё ещё был в Мидгарде.

Люди хранили истории о нём – вечно молодой длинноволосый юноша, живущий на окраине города, и появляющийся в нём самом лишь изредка – как же быстро он стал легендой, передающийся из года в год, гуляющей по людям вместе со свободным ветром.

Тор не знал, может ли он вернуться сейчас, разбито ли его проклятье до конца, ведь обещание, данное Джейн зудело у него под кожей. Но Джейн больше не было, не было и яркой Дарси, с пламенем в глазах, и Селвига, не было никого, с кем он пытался подружиться за эти долгие пять сотен лет. Тор не привязывался, и исчезал, стоило ему почувствовать холодное дыхание Хель рядом – его величественная единокровная сестра, так несправедливо забравшая лучшую из людей.

Хель была единственной из асов, с кем он пересекался за всё это время – все миры были открыты для неё, такой же изгнанницы золотого дворца. Она была старше и мудрее, а её магия сильнее, чем чья-либо существовавшая – она разрывала землю под своими ногами, выпуская на волю свои бесчисленные войска. Хель видела Фригг, тоскующую по ним обоим, видела отца на последнем издыхании ( _она улыбалась уголками губ, и Тор чувствовал, как холод проникает в сердце_ ).

Хель не видела Локи – _никогда_ – и исчезала, едва он хотел о нём спросить.

Однажды ночью, Тор почувствовал, как истончилась их связь – ставшая бледной и едва ощутимой, она не походила на тот золотой венец, коим их окружила мать. Тор не слышал шорох чешуи и шипения над головой, он цеплялся за образы и создавал себе сны сам ( _впервые, за столько веков_ ), вызывая сестру в своём сознании.

Хель явилась спустя три ночи, и один её взгляд разбил его надежды на куски.

*

Он пришёл, когда ревела метель.

Он пришёл – и принёс с собой горечь войны и звон скрещённых клинков, сверкая глазами, и сжимая в руке Гунгнир.

Локи принёс с собой холод, ледяную силу, что пробирала до костей, пока Тор сжимал его в объятьях, зарываясь пальцами в чёрные волосы на затылке. Локи стоял рядом с ним – худой и растрёпанный, и на голове его сияла золотая корона.

Тор шептал: « _мой царь_ », опускаясь перед ним на колени, целуя его тонкие пальцы, и Локи плакал, падая рядом с ним.

– Я так долго искал тебя, по всему Великому Древу, во всём неограниченном космосе. Не осталось и угла, который я бы не обыскал и не проверил, и ты был здесь. Он отправил тебя сюда.

– Ты нашёл меня.

– Я нашёл.

Локи плакал, Тор гладил его по щеке и прижимал его руки к губам – _знак вечного преклонения перед своим повелителем, покровителем_. Локи плакал, и в его глазах плескалось изумрудное пламя.

_Колдовское пламя_ , шептал Тор, сминая его бледные губы в поцелуе, сжимая в ладонях его шею и плечи. Границы миров стирались и рассеивались, Уроборос сворачивал кольца над их головами, и охранял их покой.

Тор шептал: _моя любовь, моё солнце, мои звёзды, я так долго ждал тебя, разбивал стены проклятья, но они сходились вновь, уничтожали нашу связь. Я так долго ждал тебя_ , Локи выгибался навстречу его губам, _ждал и надеялся, и вот ты здесь, ты мой и я твой, и так было…_

Локи отвечал ему, и его глаза горели в темноте, его шёпот стучал в каждой клеточке его сознания:   
_так есть._

– _**И так будет**_.


End file.
